


The Temptation of the Green Apple

by ahgasebam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drapple (Harry Potter), Drarry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, draco has sex with an apple, green apple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgasebam/pseuds/ahgasebam
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's relationship was going strong until *dun dun dun* Draco was sent a surprise gift from his disapproving father and was led astray by the temptation of a silky green apple.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Apple, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	The Temptation of the Green Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my masterpiece

Draco had only recently gained an affection towards apples, but he felt the pull growing stronger everyday and he knew that the time to grasp one in his hand was growing nearer everyday. At this moment in time, Draco was infatuated with a certain Gryffindor and although he and Harry were in a relationship he was always in constant fear of his father finding out.

One morning before breakfast, Draco happened to pass the Golden Trio and before he had a chance to blink he found himself pressed against the wall engaging in a passionate embrace with the raven-haired boy ignoring the exclamation of "Bloody hell !" from Ron. Draco attempted to sneer at him without ending his kiss with Harry, but this only resulted in Harry giggling against his lips.

"Since when do you giggle, Potter?" Draco tried to glare at him, but couldn't keep a small smile from forming on his face as he watched Harry collapse into into giggles. Hermione beamed at them for a moment, taking joy in seeing Harry so blatantly overjoyed. She looked around for a second and, not seeing any professors nearby, cast a _tempus_ charm to check the time.

"Ron we should get to breakfast. I've got to head to the library afterwards to search for that spell Ginny was telling me about," she proceeded to grab Ron by the hand and turned to go. "Harry, you can meet us in the Great Hall when you and Draco have finished swallowing each other," she winked at Draco then left. Draco ran his hand through his hair self-consciously and looked at the floor. He wasn't as comfortable with affection since he had been taught that PDA was reserved for half-bloods and "A Malfoy will not be seen in public acting like anything less then a pure-blooded wizard." 

Harry watched in concern as he saw Draco's face change and he seemed to withdraw inside himself. Taking his boyfriend's hands, Harry gently pressed his forehead to Draco's and let out a soft sigh,

"Draco, you know Hermione didn't mean anything by what she said." 

"I'm perfectly aware of that, Harry," Draco snapped, still keeping his eyes fixed on the floor.

Since Draco was still calling him by his name, Harry knew he wasn't cross with him regardless of his tone so he let go of Draco's hand and tenderly used his finger to raise Draco's head so he could look him in the eye. "Remember you aren't at Malfoy Manor. At Hogwarts no one will ever think of you as anything less than the Slytherin Prince, don't you worry." Draco's eyes sparkled as he gazed into Harry's emerald green orbs. He softly kissed Harry on his forehead letting his lips linger as he ran his hand through the other boy's mess of curls. After a short pause where the two boys just enjoyed each others company, Draco let out a breath of air and allowed a serious look to fall across his face.

"Potter, I should tell you something."

"Is everything alright ?" Harry asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I've been thinking..." Draco said with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Thinking about what ?" Harry replied.

Draco's face transformed into a grin as he said "You really need to brush your hair more often." Harry laughed in mock indignation and gave Draco a playful shove, grateful that he was temporarily past his self conscious moment.

"You really are awful," he smiled.

"Yes, but you love me."

The words slipped out of Draco's mouth before he had a chance to think and he blushed in anticipation of the response he was going to get. Harry's cheeks grew warmer as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Draco's, fiercely bringing his upmost to pour all his emotions into their embrace. As they parted, breathing rapidly, they shed a laugh and Draco finally heard the words he had been waiting to hear.

"Draco..."

"Yes ?"

"I love you."

The two boys shared another embrace before they parted and the encounter left them both smiling throughout the rest of the day.

In the evening when Draco returned to the Slytherin common room after dinner he found Pansy and Blaise sitting by the fire and they turned to look at him with solemn faces. 

"We don't know who left it, but we're sorry that it's come to this," Pansy said looking forlorn.

"Honestly Draco, it pains me to say this but..." Blaise paused halfway through his sentence and sighed. "Your father has sent you The Green Apple."

Draco froze for a moment then his face twisted into a smirk. He felt a strange feeling inside himself and instantly strode towards his dorm room with purpose, ignoring the confused looks from the other Slytherins in the common room. Flinging open the door of his room that he shared with Blaise, Draco's eye was instantly captured by a devilish looking apple that was placed on his bed. Draco gasped in astonishment as the apple's green exterior gleamed daringly at him. In one large stride, Draco had reached his bed and was reaching for the apple. Before he ran a hand across its smooth surface, Draco stopped to think.

The sending of The Green Apple was a pure blood tradition that was to be carried out if the parents of a child did not approve of who they were dating. The purpose of the apple was to lure the child away from their partner and tempt them to cheat on the one they loved.

Draco knew all of this and yet he could not resist the apple, pushing away all thoughts of Harry out of his mind he proceeded to grasp the apple and began to slide his tongue around the circumference of the spherical beauty. As Draco's advances became more heated he drew the apple under the covers and spent the rest of the night ravishing the fruit.

The next morning Draco woke up to a figure standing over him wearing the most hideous robes he had ever seen. _Oh wait, those are Gryffindor robes,_ Draco thought then sleepily nodded his head and spoke aloud. 

'Like I said, hideous."

"Draco, what are you talking about ?" Harry said in a confused and slightly stiff voice.

Draco fully opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He suddenly became aware that he was clutching a majestic looking apple and was wearing only his boxers. He grimaced and catching sight of Harry's betrayed expression hurriedly began to explain.

"It's not what you think...my father knows...the apple tempted me...it's a tradition..." He trailed off his confession and raised his head to meet Harry's eyes expecting them to be any or hurt, but instead he was met with flushed checks and dilated pupils.

"Are you alright Harry?" Draco laid the back of his hand on his boyfriend's head. Harry took Draco's hand in his own and placed it on his waist.

"I'll be fine as long as you follow my lead," he spoke softly then leant forward to connect their lips together while tangling one hand in Draco's hair and using the other to draw him closer to him. Draco gasped in surprise and Harry took this as an invitation to slip his tongue past his lips. Their tongues battled for dominance. By this point Harry was straddling Draco's waist while he lay down on the bed and as Draco let out a small moan that sent shivers down the other boy's spine. Harry reached behind him to take the apple in his hand. Draco opened his eyes and tilted his head in confusion. "What are you doing, Potter ?" Harry grinned in response and whispered in Draco's ear.

"I'm not angry about the apple. I'm just disappointed I wasn't there to join in."

Draco's eyes widened and he bit his lip. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he breathed out barely daring to trust his own ears. Harry gave him a grin and whispered. "I think it's time to show me what you can do when you not only have to please me, but an apple as well."

As Draco fully comprehended what Harry was saying, his smile grew wider and he arched his back reaching for the apple while drawing Harry closer to him.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," he smirked.

"I think I can handle it," Harry breathed out. Draco smirked again then flipped Harry over so he was on his back and crawled on top of him.

"Scared Potter?"

"You wish."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...but also I'm not


End file.
